1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise sales data processing apparatus for processing commodity sales data produced by face-to-face selling on a customer, and a computer readable medium therefor, and particularly to a technique for displaying transaction information.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various techniques have been proposed and put to practical use wherein wireless tags are attached to commodities or articles, data, e.g., commodity codes related to the articles with the wireless tags attached thereto are respectively stored in memories of the wireless tags, and a merchandise sales data process and commodity management are executed using the data. It has been expected that each of POS terminals employed in various stores such as a convenience store, a supermarket, a drug store, a large-scale suburban store, etc. collectively reads data such as commodity codes stored in memories of wireless tags respectively attached to articles stored or accommodated in a shopping basket thereby to enable an efficient checkout. An keen investigation has been advanced to such collective reading of the wireless tags attached to the plural articles and considered to come into wide use in the future. Incidentally, the collective reading of the wireless tags attached to the articles has been described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-226320.
Meanwhile, in the various stores described above, when data of commodity codes or the like stored in memories of wireless tags respectively attached to articles that a customer desires to purchase, are read, data about the names of corresponding articles, their unit prices and the like are retrieved based on the read commodity codes and displayed on a display as commodities or articles to be purchased. Generally, articles to be purchased are displayed on both a cashier display directed to the salesperson side and a customer display directed to the customer side. The display representation in this case is generally of a list representation or display (refer to, for example, FIG. 11 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-339353).
In the various stores described above, a customer generally brings articles to be purchased to a checkout counter in a state in which the articles are being stored in a shopping basket prepared by each store. A salesperson being a cashier visually identifies each article brought to the checkout counter that the customer desires to buy, for the first time at this time. In this case, it is needless to say that the articles that the customer desires to buy are of actual articles. On the other hand, a list of the purchased articles displayed on the display in list form by reading the commodity codes attached to the actual articles is represented by symbols of characters. Therefore, when one attempts to check the articles stored in the shopping basket and the articles displayed on the display in list form, there is a need to make contradistinction between the real world and the symbolized world.
Now, in such a checkout system that when commodity codes are read for every article, commodity information about the articles are added to and displayed on the list representation of the display, the actual articles and the symbolized articles displayed on the display in list representation are compared each time the articles are taken out from the shopping basket. Therefore, even when a plurality of articles are brought into check, the work of checking thereof is relatively easy. On the other hand, in such a checkout system that wireless tags respectively attached to plural articles are collectively read and commodity information about the individual articles are displayed in list representation at a time, such matching or checking work is not promoted easily. This is because since there is a need to compare the plural actual articles remaining stored in the shopping basket and the plural symbolized articles displayed on the display in list form, the number of articles to be intended for comparison will increase.
The technique of collectively reading the wireless tags attached to the plural commodities or articles has another problem that the tag of articles can not be read out collectively and becomes unregistered. Such a problem arises due to the relation of reading accuracy. Further, it occurs even where articles with no wireless tags attached thereto are being mixed. On the other hand, the technique of inputting the number of articles to be purchased by hand thereby to detect non-registered articles has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-226320. The technique of automatically detecting non-registered articles, based on measured data of weight has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-251209.
An object of the present invention is to facilitate the work of checking individual articles brought to a checkout counter and articles displayed on a display even where such a checkout system that wireless tags respectively attached to the articles brought to the checkout counter are collectively read out and commodity information about the individual articles are displayed at a time is adopted.